Te amo
by Sunako-san
Summary: Cuando te enamoras, deseas darle todo a ese ser querido...pero te corresponderá? Especial de san valentin


Hola mis queridos lectores, les presento un especial del día del amor y la amistad.

Le agradezco este fanfic a:

- Kida Luna, por todo su apoyo, cariño, comprensión, amistad, tolerancia, TODO.

- Xeo-chan, por su cariño, apoyo, amor, amistad y es especialmente un regalo para ti.

Ni los personajes, ni las frases ni poemas utilizados me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus debidos autores.

… … … … … … … … …

_¿__Sabes? Te amo tanto._

_Que ni siquiera tienes la mínima idea de cuánto._

_Es tan sobreabundante que no tiene conclusión._

_Y es tan exorbitante que ni si quiera sirven los números para ponerle consumación…_

**DÍA DE SAN VALENTIN**

**-TE AMO-**

**Capitulo Único**

**Por: Sunako-san**

"Me va a matar" –susurré.

"Fate-chan…"

"Nos va a matar."

"Fate-chan."

"¡¡Moriré!!" -grité desesperadamente.

"¡Fate-chan, basta! -me regañó Hayate- Vamos, Nanoha no se va a enterar" -me afirmó.

"¿Que no se va a enterar? -le lancé una mirada exasperada- Mmm -formé un puño con mi mano, golpeándola suavemente contra la otra-, claro, no creo que se entere que estoy en el centro comercial con una de sus mejores amigas " –me reí.

Hayate tan sólo me miró con cara inocente, fingiendo que lo que decía era sólo uno de esos otros comentarios comunes que le dirigía todos los días.

"También no creo que se haya molestado cuando me invitó a salir y la R-E-C-H-A-C-É –le grité la ultima palabra-. Y luego se entere que estoy contigo" -reía cada vez más, pareciendo una persona maniática.

"Mou, Fate-chan, si no salíamos hoy luego no podríamos hacerlo porque sospecharía y todo el plan fracasaría" -me recordó.

"¿Pero tenía que ser hoy? ¿Cuando por fin uno de mis sueños se había cumplido?"

"Mmm, ¿cuál de todos los que tienes con Nanoha?" -se burló.

"¡Hayate! –la regañé rápidamente- Pues que por primera vez, después de ser amigas por más de 9 años, ¡ella me invitara a salir y no fuera yo!"

"¿Sabes, Fate? Prefiero que tú la invites a salir, porque así disfruto más cada ´oso´ que provocas."

"Oh, no digas eso Hayate…me haces sentir mal, además hoy que ella me invito y yo…"

_-Flash back-_

"_Fate-chan… -me llamó-... __¡¡Fate-__chan!!" –repitió más fuerte._

_Inmediatamente salí del agua, dando un gran bocado de aire._

"_Na-Nanoha…" –susurré, observando cómo ella se acercaba a mí hasta llegar a las escaleras para salir de la piscina._

_Nos encontrábamos en la clase de natación, que por suerte había terminado hace 10 minutos. Así que estábamos solas._

_Todos los demás se encontraban en los vestidores cambiándose._

_Excepto ella y yo. _

_Yo había tardado un poco más, pues deseaba seguir disfrutando la frescura del agua. Mientras que ella en la orilla de la piscina esperaba a que saliera para acudir a su llamado._

_Rápidamente llegué a las escaleras y con mucho cuidado, para no mojar su ropa, salí del agua._

"_¿Qué sucede, Nanoha?" -pregunté al pararme._

"_Etto… pues me gustaría que Fate-chan me acompañara a… pues a… -cada vez me ponía más nerviosa-… a salir juntas, solas. Tú y yo…" -concluyó, y por un momento creí que había muerto y visitado el cielo, y por suerte, el ángel que me había recibido era ella._

"…"

_Las palabras no abandonaban mi boca y podía notar su nerviosismo._

"_M-me encantar…" -me interrumpió una caída al agua._

"_Fate-chan, ¡mejor refréscate!" -se mofó Hayate._

_Me había caído yo misma, por nerviosismo, al agua. Mis fuerzas me habían traicionado, dejándome ceder. _

_Desesperadamente salí de la piscina._

"_Ah…"  
_

"_Fate-chan, ¿estás bien?" -me preguntó mi amada no correspondida._

"_Etto… Nanoha, respecto a lo que me mencionaste, claro que acep…" -y de nuevo, fui molestada._

"_Ah, ¡eso sí que no! -interrumpió Hayate- Fate-chan tiene unos asuntos importantes que arreglar conmigo, así que no puede ir contigo, Nanoha."_

"_¿Eh? ¿Asuntos importantes? ¿Cuáles?"_

"_Pues verás, son muy importantes que por el momento no te puedo decir."_

"_Mou, ¿y por qué?"_

"_Pues…" -se acercó Hayate, me dio la mano para salir del agua y me guiñó un ojo._

"_¿Pues qué, Hayate?" -salí por fin. _

_  
"Pues… ¡corre, Fate-chan!" –gritó, jalándome con ella para seguirla._

_Nanoha se quedó con la boca abierta observando cómo nos alejábamos. En la puerta de la escuela Signum nos esperaba con el coche preparado._

_Hayate me llevó____a su casa, allí me cambié, y por suerte había dejado ropa en su casa la última vez que la visité; sin perder ni un segundo, nos dirigimos al centro comercial._

_-Final del Flash back-_

"¡Jajaja!" -reía mi malvada amiga.

"Hayate, tranquila" -le pedía.

"Mou, ¡Fate es una aguafiestas!"

"¡Hayate!" –regañé.

"Está bien, vamos a buscarle su regalo a Nanoha" -afirmó y yo la seguí.

… ... … …

"Mmm, ésta la escribí después de regresar del centro comercial con Hayate: ´_Si pudiese ser una parte de ti, elegiría ser tus lágrimas. Porque tus lágrimas son concebidas en tu corazón, nacen en tus ojos, viven en tus mejillas y se mueren en tus labios´, _¿te gusta, Okaa-san?"

"Es muy bella, Fate-chan, estoy segura que a Nanoha le encantará."

"Eso espero" -susurré sonrojada.

Después de tanto tiempo le mencionaría aquellas palabras de amor a mi amada. Palabras que me quemaban, pues era tanto lo que sentía por ella que me mataba.

Un amor profundo, cálido e infinito.

"¿Y dime, Fate, qué le compraste a Nanoha?" -preguntó una mamá muy curiosa.

"Es s-e-c-r-e-t-o" -reí y subí a mi habitación para terminar de escribir las palabras que acompañarían mi regalo.

… … … …

"Fate-chan" -me llamó Nanoha, mientras se acercaba a mí.

"Hola, bueno días Nanoha" –sonreí.

"Buenos días, Fate-chan, te noto muy contenta."

"Eh, pues mañana será el día de San Valentín –desvié la mirada, algo apenada- y estoy ansiosa por darte tu regalo."

"Mph, sí, ¡yo igual estoy emocionada! –exclamó con una sonrisa- Ah, pero dime, ¿a dónde te fuiste con Hayate?"

"Pues, es que Hayate tenía problemas en su casa, con Signum y Vita, así que me pidió que me quedara a dormir con ella. Lo siento, Nanoha" -le mentí.

"Ah, no sabía. No te disculpes, Fate, está bien."

"Gracias por entender, Nanoha."

"Pero, ¿por qué no me dijo nada Hayate?"

"Pues no quería preocuparte y como me lo mencionó en la última clase y cuando te vi te lo iba a decir, aunque… -me puse roja-… me invitaste a salir –ella, entonces, se puso roja también-. Y de pronto me caí y Hayate me raptó."

"Pero no la noté triste."

"Ya sabes cómo es."

"Sí, tienes razón."

"_Espero que Hayate apoye mi mentira" -_pensé mientras caminaba hacia la escuela con Nanoha.

… … … …

"Fate-chan, Hayate-chan, ¡vamos a comer en el jardín!" -nos jaló Nanoha.

"¿Y Arisa y Suzuka?" -preguntó Hayate.

"Ah, es que Suzuka tuvo una cita medica hoy y el padre de Arisa se enfermó, así que ella se quedócon él."

"Oh, ya veo" –afirmé.

Mientras comíamos, un chico de gafas, de cabello largo güero, de ojos verdes y alto, se acercó a nosotras.

"Oh, miren, el superior Scrya" -murmuraban unas chicas que comían a un lado nuestro.

Miré e inevitablemente se dirigía hacia mis amigas y hacia mí.

"Hola Nanoha, hola chicas" -le sonrió.

"Hola, Yuuno-kun" -saludó Nanoha.

Yuuno es el amigo de la infancia de Nanoha, se conocen desde que ella cumplió 2 años. Es su mejor amigo, supongo…

"Nanoha, me gustaría hablar contigo -nos miró-. En privado."

"¡¿Qué?! -gritó Hayate- Primero saludas diciendo: ´Hola Nanoha, hola chicas´, sabiendo que somos HAYATE y FATE, sus mejores amigas. Luego que deseas hablar con ella en privado y nos miras con cara de hurón, ¿qué te pasa niño-hurón?" -replicó poniéndose a su altura.

"Basta, Hayate" –quise interceder.

"¡Fate!" -mencionaron las dos, sorprendidas.

"Si Yuuno desea hablar con Nanoha, vamos a darle su espacio" -tomé de la mano a Hayate y nos alejamos.

"¿Qué te pasa, Fat…?" -no terminó su frase.

Era como si Hayate hubiera escuchado las lágrimas caer sin ni siquiera verlas. Me observó desde la espalda y sin decir nada, interpretó mi silencio; logró ver el dolor que me consumía y decidió permanecer callada para no herirme más.

Después de un rato, pude girarme y escuchar su pregunta. No podía huir de su curiosidad.

"¿Por qué, Fate?"

"Porque Yuuno es el amigo de Nanoha, y si ella es feliz con él… yo igual seré feliz" –le observé a lo lejos tomar la mano de Nanoha mientras ella se sonrojaba.

Y entonces… morí.

"_Dime qué has hecho conmigo, que no respiro nada que no sea tu aire,_

_ni siento nada que no te pertenezca,_

_dime por qué me enamoraste y me dejaste sin más razón que tu amor."_

Hayate me abrazó, y después de un rato, nos sentamos a observar el cielo azul, que nohacía sino recordarme los ojos del ser que no me amaría como anhelaba.

"_Besarte es como perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio, es ver el cielo, las estrellas... es verte a ti."_

Sin darme cuenta de su presencia, Nanoha se acercó a nosotras. Primero no mencionó palabra alguna; sin embargo, después nombró algo que no añoraba escuchar.

"¿Saben? Yuuno quiere ser mi novio."

"¿Y qué contestaste, Nanoha?" -preguntó Hayate.

"¿Eh? -primero me observó, y después, sorprendida por lo dicho por Hayate, se giró- ¿No les sorprende que Yuuno me lo pidiera?"

Su inocencia me mataba…

"Vamos Nanoha, ese tonto ha estado enamorado de ti desde que te conoció, así que no nos sorprende" -Hayate ni siquiera la miró, la nombrada solamente concentró su mirada a ningún punto en especial.

Pero lo que las sorprendió, fue mi reacción.

Me levanté.

El corazón me imploraba a gritos que le confesara mis sentimientos.

La razón me decía que era una causa perdida, sólo gastaría saliva.

Entonces, no les hice caso a ninguno de los dos. Obedecí al deseo de mis labios… y pasó…

Al levantarme, la tomé de los hombros, ella se giró y mevislumbró con esos ojos azules; pero lo siguiente fue… eterno e instantáneo.

Mis labios se apoderaron de los suyos, y los de ella fueron míos.

_Eterno._

Porque me perdí en su sabor, dulzura, calidez, suavidad y en sus mismos labios que nunca meimaginé que me concedieran la oportunidad de probarlos.

_Instantáneo._

Porque fue un momento no correspondido, porque fue robado…

La solté.

Algo que no deseaba, pero que era lo mejor, ya que había cometido un error al besarla así sin más.

Corrí.

No quería que me reprochara nada, ni que me desarmara con una mirada que se clavase en el interior de mi alma, y mucho menos, ver esos ojos decepcionados de mí. Y que a pesar de eso, sé que meodiarán.

_El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen.... demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren.... demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno._

Llegué a casa.

Abrí las puertas, dejé los zapatos en la entrada y me tiré en el sofá. De repente, escuché que alguien me llamaba.

"Fate-chan, ¿qué sucede?"

Era mi Okaa-san. Inmediatamente me lancé a sus brazos y sollocé.

"Fate-chan."

"Por favor, déjame un momento así" –supliqué.

En ese momento era como una pequeña niña incapaz de protegerse a símisma, que se había lastimado y acudía a su mamá para que la curara.

"Madre -pronuncié después de un momento-, Yuuno se le confesó a Nanoha, y pues yo…"

"Estás enamorada de ella" –afirmó.

"Eh… sí. Nos lo contó y yo reaccioné besándola –agaché la cabeza-, sin su permiso."

"Fate, eso estuvo mal, a pesar de lo que sentías debiste respetar su espacio; aunque entiendo tu situación, creo que debes disculparte" -posósu mano sobre mi cabeza-. Sabía que te habías enamorado de ella desde que la conociste: La forma en que la miras, te comportas, en que la proteges y la cuidas. Todo eso es amor."

Levanté la vista y contemplé la mirada llena de cariño que Okaa-san me estaba dedicando, tratando de animarme por lo mal que la estaba pasando.

"Será mejor que te des un baño y descanses un rato. Mañana será el día de San Valentín e invitaré a todos a una cena en la casa."

"Ah, está bien" -la miré, me obsequióun beso y yo un abrazo.

Subí a mi habitación.

… … … …

Era de mañana y era un día que yo no podía evitar. Desde temprano, Hayate había asistido a la casa para consultar mi estado.

"Hey, ¡Fate-chan!" -me gritó.

"¿Hmp?"

"¿Sabes que sucedió ayer en mi casa?"

"Mmm, creo que eso es imposible de saber para mí, Hayate" -me burlé.

"Veo que estás de buen humor" -se bufó.

"Trato de no sentirme mal…"

"Eso es bueno, no te desanimes, porque Signum, tú y yo podemos hacer un trío."

"¿Eh? ¿Tú y Signum?"

"Sí, así es."

"¡Woo!"

"Hey, ¡vamos! No es para tanto, ¿quiénno se fijaría en una belleza como yo?"

"Ok, tranquila."

"Hoy cuando desperté Signum me llevó el desayuno a la cama con una rosa, espero a que yo lo devorara. Después, me confesó lo que sentía por mí."

Guardó silencio por unos momentos, disfrutando la sorpresa que aún no había conseguido borrar de mi rostro.

"Yo acepté, pero al principio no me creyó."

"Sí, lo imagino, con todas las bromas que le haces."

"Mou, Fate, ¡lo mismo me dijo! -me mencionó con cara de falsa herida- Así que le contesté: ¿Crees que si no me gustaras aceptaría?"

"Jajaja."

"Hey, ¡no te rías! Es serio" -se enorgulleció.

"Está bien, ¿y qué te dijo?"

"Pues…" –recordó.

_-Flash Back-_

_¡Toc-toc!_

"_Ama Hayate, ¿puedo pasar?"_

"_Arr -dijo medio dormida-, sí, adelante."_

"_Buenos días, Ama."_

"_Buenos días, Signum."_

"_Le traje el desayuno, espero sea de su agrado."_

"_Gracias."_

_Terminó de comérselo._

"_Ama Hayate…" –la guardiana le obsequió una rosa._

"_¿Signum?"_

"_Me gustaría que… usted, Ama, me aceptara este día… y… -se postró de rodillas y le ofreció una pequeña cajita-… que fuera mi novia."_

"_Acepto" -respondió Hayate._

"_¿Qué?"_

"_A-C-E-P-T-O."_

_Signum se levantó y bajó el rostro._

"_Si no le gusto no tiene por qué ser cruel. Sólo recháceme y no me de una esperanza falsa."_

"_Signum, en verdad acepto."_

"_Ama…"_

"_¿Crees que te rechazaría, Signum?"_

"…"

"_Si yo siempre te he amado, desde que te conocí."_

_Hayate se arrojó a los brazos de la guardiana de la espada, y esa misma mañana se hicieron novias. Sellando su amor en un beso y más…_

_-Final del flash back-_

"Pues felicidades, Hayate."

"Gracias."

"Hey, ¡chicas!"

"¡Hola, Oni-chan!"

Chrono había llegado con Amy, su novia. Okaa-san estaba cocinando y las horas pasaban. Y ella… ella pronto llegaría.

Y así ocurrió.

"Buenas noches. Bienvenidos, Shamal, Vita, Zafira, Signum, adelante" -los invité a pasar.

"Con permiso."

En ese momento, la observé. Se encontraba en el jardín, mirándome también.

"Bienvenida, Nanoha. Adelante."

"Gracias, con permiso" -respondió y entró.

El ambiente era bueno, había bocadillos, música romántica, vino, bebidas, ponche y una bella cena. Tomé un poco de valor y me acerqué a ella.

Se hallaba al lado de la ventana, admirando la luna.

"Nanoha" -se giró.

"Fate-chan…"

"Sé que no me lo merezco, pero, ¿podrías salir conmigo al jardín?"

"Hmp" -me afirmó.

Fuimos afuera.

La luna iluminaba perfectamente el lugar, el clima era ideal.

"Nanoha, yo siento haberte besado sin tu permiso ayer. Sin embargo –titubeé-, yo…"

No dijo nada. Sólo me contemplaba, y en esos ojos yo podía ver dolor.

Qué tonta fui. La lastimé. Prefería una y mil veces más herirme con estos sentimientos que haberla hecho sufrir algo así.

Si tan sólo pudiera volver el tiempo atrás.

"Yo… Nanoha… me encuentro enamorada de ti. Desde hace 9 años –pude sentir mi respiración contenida liberarse al fin, armándome una vez más, de coraje para decirlo todo-. Nanoha, yo te A-M-O."

Ella cubrió su boca con su mano izquierda y con la otra selimpió algunas de las muchas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos. Me abrazó con fuerza.

"Fate… ¡yo igual te amo!" –la escuché gritar…

Palabras que pensé que para mí, eran palabras mudas.

Pero me había equivocado.

Ella me ama y yo la amo.

"Rechacé a Yuuno porque no es la persona que yo quiero. Porque después de 9 años, logré confesarle a mi persona amada mis sentimientos."

Quedé más que sorprendida, quedé maravillada.

"Yo igual te amo Nanoha… y siempre lo haré…"

Nos besamos y profundizamos aún más el abrazo.

"Quiero obsequiarte esto."

Le entregué una caja que contenía un collar en forma de corazón. Ella lo abrió y me pidió que se lo colocara en el cuello. Acepté.

Levanté su cuello y descubrí su bella piel.

Se lo puse y le susurré: "Te ves hermosa."

"Yo igual tengo algo para ti."

Me entregó una caja que igual contenía un collar del mismo tallado. La abrí y observé que decía _"Fate"_; mientras el que yo le había dado decía _"Nanoha"_.

Entonces, nos miramos.

"Nanoha, ¿quieres ser mi… mi novia?"

"No hay qué preguntarlo, porque yo te amo" -y me besó.

Cambiamos de collares.

Ahora el mío decía "Nanoha", y el suyo "Fate".

Nos abrazamos y así permanecimos un rato, bajo la luz de luna.

_Recuerdo los sentimientos que me transmitiste sin excepción__._

_Día tras día, en alguna parte de mi corazón, me siento afligida;_

_p__ero al pensar en ti, llega el alivio y quisiera ser cariñosa contigo…_

_No quiero llorar en este momento, por eso…_

_Por la noche, quisiera que me regañen…_

_Para que pueda seguir sonriendo. _

_Por cuantos segundos sea posible…_

_Mientras exista a tu lado._

"Fate…" -susurró

"¿Qué pasa, Nanoha?"

"Me gusta estar atu lado."

"A mí igual, Nanoha."

Me maravilló con sus palabras.

La besé.

Primero en los labios, luego en la barbilla, después en el cuello; posteriormente me trasladé al lado derecho de este último, mordiendo su oreja y enseguida, regresando a su boca.

La amaba con un amor que no tenía fin.

Nos separamos, entrelazamos nuestras manos y regresamos a la fiesta. Entramos y todos nos aplaudieron.

Nos sonrojamos.

Y luego, yo fui por ponche.

"Vaya, vaya, ¡ya son novias! Felicidades."

"Hmp, gracias, Hayate –reí apenada-. Ya era hora."

Cogí el ponche y mi amiga me llamó, así que me giré.

"Toma, se te olvida esto."

Hayate me entregó la rosa que había yo comprado para Nanoha. En ella se encontraba una carta llena de poemas.

Así que me acerqué a mi ahora novia.

"Nanoha, toma. Es parte de tu regalo" –extendí mis manos hacia ella.

"Gracias, amor" -murmuró de repente.

Me ruboricé.

Y los leyó.

"_Si sumas todas las estrellas del cielo, todos los granitos de arena en los océanos, todas las rosas en el mundo y todas las sonrisas que haya habido en la historia del mundo, empezarás a tener una idea de cuánto te quiero."_

"_Anoche pedí a un ángel que fuese a protegerte mientras dormías. Al rato volvió y le pregunté por qué había vuelto. Un ángel no necesita que otro lo proteja, me respondió."_

Y cuando llegó al último, la sujeté entre mis brazos y se lo susurré:

"_Fuiste la estrella que siempre soñé, la que robó____mi dolor en la mañana que siempre esperé. Eres el sol que calienta mi mundo y la luna que me alumbra en la noche. Eres todo lo que siempre he____buscado y lo que nunca antes había encontrado. You are my dream."_

Y nos besamos hasta que nuestros labios ardieron. Entonces, descubrí el significado de esas bellas palabras: "Tú y Yo".

Porque en la persona en la que pienso cuando amo, eres Tú.

Y en la persona en la que piensas cuando me amas, soy Yo.

"_Eras mi sueño,  
eras mi anhelo.  
Eras mi ilusión  
y ahora eres  
mi realidad.  
TE AMO."_

_**FIN**_

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

¡¡HOLA!!

Este fanfic fue hecho como regalo del amor y de la amistad para Xeo-chan, espero te guste!! Me alegra darte algo, gracias por tu apoyo y amistad.

Agradecimientos a Kida Luna por ayudar a que esto fuera porsible

Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado.

Quejas, críticas, sugerencias, comentarios, serán bienvenidos.

¡¡Feliz de San Valentín!!

Que lo disfruten.

Sunako-san.


End file.
